Diferente
by AnotherWeasleyGirl
Summary: Porque el la quería así , Diferente- Un poco empalagoso, pero pasen y vean!


**Diferente**

**Summary : Porque el la amaba así , Diferente**

**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste! , es sobre mi pareja favorita: Rose/Scorpius**

**Disclaimer: no soy rubia, no soy Inglesa, y, por lo tanto, no soy JK Rowling, Asi que nada de aquí es mio, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación**

**Advertencia: Nada que ver con otros futuros fics míos, ya que tengo pensado hacer un fic de una Rose Slytherin (y como verán, aquí es Gryffindor)**

**Ahora sí, les dejo la historia!**

Rose Jean Weasley, estudiante del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Gryffindor, 16 años recién cumplidos, prefecta, la cazadora en el equipo de quidditch. Era una jovencita alta , de cabello pelirrojo rizado y ojos azules , delgada , iracunda , divertida , inteligente ,y bastante indescifrable: no le agradaba que la gente desobedeciera las normas , pero no tenia problema en ayudar a sus primos Fred o James a realizar bromas a Filch , o a salir por la madrugada a explorar el castillo.

·

Rose estaba leyendo ("cuando no "hubiera dicho su hermano Hugo) bajo un árbol en los alrededores del castillo, amaba eso, más que todo, en primavera u otoño.

Hola- escucho Rose, y se sobresalto, se dio vuelta, y se dio cuenta que era Scorpius, su mejor amigo.- acá estas

Scor era un chico alto de cabello rubio un poco platinado, sus ojos eran de una gris tormenta que hipnotizaba a la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts, aunque solo había tenido una novia en toda su vida, Susan Orwell, una chica de Hufflepuff, que resultó que lo engañaba, pero esa era historia antigua.

Scor! – respondió Rose – me andabas buscando?

Si, quería ver si estás bien, después de..., ya sabes…..- dijo, dudoso de decirlo o no, Scorpius

Si, ya se- respondió en un suspiro la chica

Y lo sabía bien, lo que había pasado era que unas chicas de Slytherin, (Monique Valley-Chang, Sandy Bolls y otras igual de malvadas que estas) se habían burlado de Rose por septuagésima cuarta vez en el año .Pero esta vez, se habían pasado de la raya, pues, ¿humillarla enfrente de todo 5º, 6º y 7º año? _Eso no tenia nombre_, pensaba la joven

-Mira Rosie , no le hagas caso a esas serpientes , por algo son lo que son , no?- Dijo Scorpius y Rose sonrió, entonces , el chico prosiguió- Y si siguen siendo así , no me extrañaría que la mayoría termine siendo solterona y con 10 gatos- Rose comenzó reír , al ver que su amiga estaba mejor , se sentó al lado de ella- además , no te preocupes , aplastaremos su casa en el próximo partido de quidditch

- En eso si te creo – contestó, divertida, Rose

-cómo no? , Si tenemos el mejor equipo del año!, venceremos seguro!

- Siempre y cuando James no nos mate por cansancio- dijo Rose y los dos rieron, pues era verdad, ese año habían nombrado a James capitán del equipo y los hacía entrenar como nunca, porque se acercaba la fecha del partido contra Slytherin- Aunque creo que se le pasara en cuanto ganemos o se le declare a Juliet, cosa que no creo que pase dentro de poco, así que vemos a tener que ganar el partido.

Juliet Marie Wellington es la mejor amiga de Rose, Scorpius y Albus, una chica divertida y simpática, ellos y la mayoría de la gente sabía que a Juliet le gusta James, y que a James le gusta Juliet, menos ellos mismos, cosa que nadie entendía

-Oye, que lees? – pregunto Scorpius minutos después

-Adivina- dijo Rose con tono enigmático

-Eeeh…. Como se llama ese libro estúpido que todas las chicas leen?

-la saga Atardecer?

-Si, esa! Lees eso?

-Qué? No! Para nada! – Exclamó la chica – más bien, lo considero un insulto a los buenos escritores.

-Oh, entonces?

- Lo que leo se llama Cumbres Borrascosas, de Emily Bronte, una escritora muggle

-Ese no era el libro por el que Bolls se burlo de ti cuando se te cayo de tu mochila hace una semana después de burlarse de aquella chica de 2º?- inquirió Scor, recordando

- Si, al parecer, mi libro no es tan bueno como sus queridos Tom y Megan*

-Por Merlín, Rosie, No le des importancia a lo que digan ellas!

- Si , ya lo sé, pero hay veces que no se si ser diferente a las demás chicas sea bueno, al fin y al cabo-Dijo Rose mirando el atardecer

- Diferente en qué?

- No lo sé bien , pero, por ejemplo, casi todas las chicas tratan de usar tacones todo el tiempo , mientras que yo no ,todas leen Corazón de Bruja , menos yo ¡Y te podría decir miles de ejemplos más si tuviera tiempo!-Exclamo la Gryffindor , volviendo la vista hacia su libro

- Mira Rose , la verdad es que no soy nadie como para decirte que hacer ,pero hay algo que si sé , Que te amo así-

Rose abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Eso era…acaso sería…. Lo que estaba esperando que Scorpius le dijera desde que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba?-pensó la joven,- No , Rose , lo confundes , seguro que lo dijo en el sentido de que eres su mejor amiga y que te quiere ; Pero.. existía la posibilidad de que lo haya dicho en el sentido que ella quería…. –

La duda la carcomía, entonces levanto la cabeza para ver la expresión de su amigo y poder descifrar en qué sentido lo había dicho.

Pero la prefecta Gryffindoriana solo pudo ver el rostro de él durante solo un momento, pues lo siguiente que sintió fue que unos suaves labios la besaban con pasión pero con amor ;ella empezó a responder el beso suavemente .

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron aire a gritos , se separaron y se sonrieron ,entonces Scorpius dijo:

-Me gustas, Rose

-Yo también , pero te aviso que no soy ninguna muñeca de plástico – le respondió suavemente Rose

_No , ella era perfecta , el no quería ninguna muñeca de plástico, como eran parte de las chicas del castillo, el la amaba así ,hermosa , espontanea ,enojona ,dormilona ,sabelotodo , divertida , Asi.- _

_-_No, me gustas así, _diferente -_Respondió Scorpius, y acto seguido la volvió a besar

Entonces Rose comprendió. Con amigos, familia y el amándola no había razón por la que cambiar.

**Bien, les gustó? Espero que sí.**

**Realmente AMO a esta pareja y me siento feliz de poder terminar mi primer fic**

**Próximamente: Tengo ganas de escribir un fic de viaje en el tiempo, con todo el clan Weasley-Potter con Scamanders, Longbottoms y mucho OC, les gustaría?**

**Cualquier tomatazo, aplauso, abucheo y /o felicitación déjenlo en el review!**

**Paz!**

**MaiWeasleyGranger**

**Gracias a DreamsN´Ruins y a por decirme el error que cometi con la autora de Cumbres Borrascosas . _Error Corregido_**


End file.
